The Chronicles
by Feina Jorris
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS, sur le monde merveileux de Harry Potter, et ses personnages fantastiques!
1. Erreur de parcours

**Erreur De Parcours** . . .

Ginny Weasley était assise à son bureau, le menton dans ses mains. Elle regardait par la fenêtre tout en reflechissant. Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors, le soleil brillait comme il le devait en plein mois de juillet. Tous ses frères étaient partis jouer au quidditch dans le jardin, ils lui avaient proposé de les accompagner, mais Ginny avait refusé. Elle préférait être seule. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé au ministère en juin dernier. A leur aventure, à tous les six, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry et elle, qui avait bien faillit leur coûter la vie. Heureusement qu'Harry avait été là ! Harry... Il avait vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps... Sans compter la perte de Sirius, son parrain, qui avait fini de l'achever. Elle était tellement triste pour lui, et même si elle sortait en ce moment avec Dean, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses sentiments pour le survivant. S'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus au ministère, Sirius serait encore en vie, et Harry certainement plus heureux. En plein examen, il avait eu une vision de Sirius retenu prisonnier au département des Mystères par Voldemort. Evidemment, Harry avait eu la ferme intention de porter secours à son parrain, sa seule famille encore vivante. Ils étaient donc partis tous les six pour Londres sans attendre. Tous les six, car les autres n'avaient pas voulu abandonner Harry à un moment pareil. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, personne ! Pas plus de trace de Sirius que de Voldemort. C'était un piège, et plusieurs mangemorts les attendaient. Ils voulaient la prophétie. Pourquoi ? Ginny ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'une bataille entre les six adolescents et les mangemorts s'était ensuivie. Ils seraient sans doute tous mort, si l'Ordre ne s'en était pas mêlé. Et c'est à peu près là que l'abominable Bellatrix Lestrange, avait tué Sirius son cousin détesté. Ginny s'en souvenait vaguement. Elle avait entendu Harry crier, puis elle l'avait vu poursuivre Bellatrix. Ensuite, les menbres de l'Ordre avaient terrassés les mangemorts. Puis Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient livré un combat acharné, jusqu'a l'arrivée des aurors et du ministre. Voldemort avait alors disparu subitement, et on n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui et de ses acolytes, jusque très récemment, avec les deux meurtres, et la destruction du pont de Broocklyn. Malgré le temps radieux, l'été ainsi que la prochaine année, s'annoncaient sinistres avec le retour du terrifiant mage noir.

Elle continuait à rêvasser, lorsqu'elle eut soudain une idée. En ruminant ses souvenirs du mois dernier, elle s'était souvenue de quelquechose. Lorsqu'elle était au ministère, avant de détruire toute la réserve de retourneurs de temps, elle avait réussi à en sauver un, qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé dans sa veste. Elle se leva, et alla jusqu'a son armoire, où se trouvait la veste. Elle fouilla, et sortit le petit objet doré de sa poche intérieure gauche. Elle le pris dans ses mains, et resta un moment pensive en le regardant. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau et continua à échaffauder son plan. Elle était en pleine réflexion, lorsqu'une voix venant de l'escalier l'interrompit :

- _Ginny, a table !_ Criait Molly Weasley du bas de l'escalier. _Nous avons tous très faim, et nous t'attendons. Que fais-tu ?_

Déjà ? Se dit-elle. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il filait à une de ces vitesse. Elle se leva, et cacha le retourneur de temps dans un endroit sûr. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses frères le trouve. Si, par malheur, ses frères venaient à mettre la main dessus, elle pourrait dire adieu à ses plans. Une fois l'objet rangé, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

- _J'arrive maman. Je suis là._  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu faisait Ginny ? Tu envoyait des messages secrets à Dean ? Hein ?_ Demanda l'un des jumeaux, malicieux.  
- _Tais-toi un peu, Georges !_ Le rabroua-t'elle sèchement.

- _Laissez votre soeur tranquille !_ Intervint Molly. _Ca ne va pas Ginny chérie ?_  
- _C'est rien maman. Juste que je suis un peu fatiguée._  
- _Bon, tu ira te coucher tôt alors._

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis commença à manger. Les six convives mangèrent de bon coeur le repas préparé par Mrs Weasley, car c'était une excellente cuisinière, et elle faisait toujours en sorte que personne ne manque de rien. Quand tous le monde eut terminé, Mr Weasley pris la parole :

- _Les enfants, aujourd'hui Dumbledore est passé me voir au ministère, et m'a annoncé qu'il nous amenait Harry après-demain matin._

Il y eut un joyeux tumulte autour de la table, car tous les Weasley adoraient Harry, et le considéraient comme un membre a part entière de leur famille. En effet, il leur avait rendus nombre de service : en deuxième année, il avait sauvé Ginny du souvenir de Volemort, en quatrième année, il avait remporté le tournois des Trois Sorcier, et avait donné ses mille gallions de récompense aux jumeaux en tant que fond de commerce pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et l'année dernière, il avait permis à Mr Weasley d'échapper à une mort certaine, causée une fois de plus par le monstreux mage noir de retour parmis les vivants. Les Weasley lui étaient redevable, et étaient toujours ravis de l'accueillir chez eux. Cependant, Ginny qui voulait mettre ses idées à exécution, fut surprise. Elle décida de s'y mettre tout de suite.

- _Je vais me coucher,_ annonça-t'elle.  
- _Très bien, bonne nuit !_ Dirent les Weasley tous en choeur.

Ginny remonta l'escalier en courant, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Une fois au lit, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle était entarin de repenser à son idée de tout à l'heure. Et si elle parvenait à rendre la vie à Sirius ? Harry serait certainement plus heureux ! Et si elle remontait le temps, juste avant qu'ils partent au ministère, et avertissait Harry que c'était un piège ? Ce serait dur, mais faisable. Elle résolut de se plonger dans les livres dès l'aube, afin d'être prête le soir venu. Elle s'endormit sur cette idée.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle pris une pile de livre sur les règles du temps, et se mit à les lire. Elle ne releva pas la tête jusqu'a l'heure du déjeuner. Fort heureusement, personne ne lui posa de questions. Elle eut juste à subir quelques moqueries de la part des jumeaux, mais rien de plus. Après le déjeuner, elle se remit à la lecture jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Lorsqu'elle vit par la fenêtre, que le jour commençait à baisser, elle s'empara du retourneur de temps, et commença la procédure. Il lui fallait partir avant le dîner. Après, ce serait trop tard. Elle enfila la chaîne autour de son cou, et regarda l'objet. Si elle y arrivait, ce serait un exploit. Elle s'appretait à défier le temps comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle soupira. Bon, il fallait s'y mettre. Il fallait qu'elle tourne trois fois le pendentif, puis deux fois encore, pour remonter au jour précis des examens, d'après le livre. Malgré sa détermination, elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine appréhension s'emparer d'elle. Que se passerait-il si elle restait coincé dans le passé ? Que penserait sa famille ? Arriverait-elle à sauver Sirius ? Elle chassa de ses pensées toutes ces questions, et se concentra. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours ... Elle attendit quelques instant ... Puis un autre tour, et un deuxième. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle eut l'étrange sensation d'être transporté à un endroit différent de celui où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus rien, elle se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, puis deux. Elle se trouvait à Poudlard, au bas de l'escalier menant à la grande salle. Elle voyait de nombreux élèves passer à côté d'elle, la regardant étonnés. C'était bizzare... Elle ne reconnaissait aucuns de ces élèves, et pourtant, elle connaissait du monde à Poudlard. Elle eût peur de s'être trompée tout à coup. Elle commençait à pâlir serieusement, lorsqu'elle reconnu enfin quelqu'un.

- _Harry ! Hé, Harry !_ s'écria t'elle.

Le jeune homme en question se retourna et la regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- _Euh.. Moi c'est James..._ lui dit-il avec air d'incompréhension.  
- _James ? Mais non, tu t'appelle Harry._  
- _James, que se passe-t'il ?_ demanda une autre voix

Une autre personne venait de s'avancer vers Ginny. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Cet air arrogant, ces cheveux noir, ces yeux océan ... Ce ne pouvait être que Sirius, il n'avait pas de descendance. Elle pâlit, et une sueur froide lui parcouru le corps. Elle regarda le jeune homme qu'elle prenait pour Harry de plus près. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, les même lunettes rondes... Elle regarda son front, il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrice quelconque, et ses yeux n'étaient non pas verts émeraude, mais marrons. Cette fois, plus de doute, elle s'était réellement trompée d'époque, et comme il faut ! Elle avait fait un bond dans le passé d'à peu près vingt ans ! Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, et regarda les deux garçons avec une apparente frayeure. Soudain, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Dumbledore, se dit-elle, il faut que je trouve le professeur Dumbledore. James et Sirius la regardèrent s'en aller, très étonnés.

Ginny courait comme une dératée à travers le château, tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur MacGonagall qui marchait en sens inverse. La collision fut inévitable. Le professeur lança un regard furieux à la jeune rousse, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il en coûtait de bousculer un professeur de cette manière, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Comme elle avait deux sous de jugeote, elle préféra partir en courant, avant que le professeur n'ait pu lui dire quoi que se soit, car elle savait parfaitement, qu'à cette époque-ci, le professeur MacGonagall ne la connaissait pas. Elle arriva enfin devant les gargouilles qui bloquaient l'entrée menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'eut aucun mal à y entrer, car Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau. Il dut néanmoins se raviser, et remonter avec la jeune fille. Ginny se présenta, puis lui expliqua tout en détail, de la naissance de son idée, jusqu'a son aboutissement, et le directeur l'écouta avec la plus grande attention. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui exposa son point de vue.

- _C'est très dangereux ce que vous venez de faire là, Miss Weasley. Défier les strictes lois du temps peut avoir des conséquences terribles. Vous avez cependant réussi, si l'on peut dire, votre projet, mais il va maintenant falloir faire autrement que ce que vous aviez prévu. Est-ce uniquement Mr Black que vous désirer secourir ?_  
- _En théorie, oui._ répondit Ginny  
- _Et bien puisque vous êtes là et que vous allez devoir y rester un petit moment, je vous conseille d'essayer de construire un semblant de nouvelle vie ici._  
- _Je ne pourrais plus rentrer chez moi ?_  
- _Oh si. mais quand j'aurais trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir._

Ginny leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore, et vit qu'il la regardait, derrière ses lunette en demi-lune. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il la passait au rayon X. Mais, bien que son regard fut intimidant, il souriait aimablement. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Oh, un instant Miss Weasley. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que pendant votre séjour parmi nous, je garde votre retourneur de temps. Il serait regrettable, pour nous et pour vous, qu'il vous arrive une autre aventure de ce style._ dit Dumbledore en souriant, sans cesser de l'evaluer du regard.

Elle hocha la tête, lui tendit l'instrument, et partit cette fois pour de bon.

Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et elle devait passer sous le choixpeau. Elle accelera donc le pas en direction de la grande salle. Devant la grande porte, elle vit le professeur MacGonagall qui l'attendait, un tabouret et le choixpeau dans les bras. Elle entrèrent toutes deux dans la grande salle et la traversèrent. Tous les élèves étaient déja attablés, et n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle s'assit donc sur le tabouret et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle fut rapidement envoyée à Gryffondor, et le festin pu commencer. Elle fit connaissance avec ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Tous se révélèrent agréables, et serviable.

Elle devint rapidemment amie avec Lily Evans, James Potter, bien que celle-ci le détestât, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin. Elle n'aimait pas Pettigrow, et elle espérait que ses nouveaux amis se rendraient rapidemment compte qu'il n'était qu'un traître.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée quelque peu surprenante de Ginny, et elle s'intégrait très vite au sein de sa "nouvelle" école, et commençait à se sentir à l'aise, auprès des ses élèves. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps avec les Maraudeurs. James lui rappelait Harry, mais curieusement, il ne l'attirait pas tant que ça. A sa grande surprise, c'était plutôt Sirius qui lui plaisait. Il était si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu à Square Grimmaurd. Il n'était jamais renfrogné, et plaisantait tout le temps. Et puis, il était tellement charmant avec elle... Elle se surprit plusieurs fois, en cours, à penser à lui et à le regarder. C'était drôle, car elle avait l'impression petit à petit d'oublier Harry, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione, il y deux ans de cela. D'ailleurs, un soir alors qu'elle se préparait à se mettre au lit, Lily s'en aperçut.

- _Qu'est ce qui te fais rougir comme ça Ginny ?_  
- _Rien, je pensais simplement.. à quelquechose._  
- _Ou à Sirius.. ?_ dit Lily avec un air de malice peint sur le visage.

- _Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?_ demanda Ginny, précipitamment.  
- _Oh, c'est juste que je viens de prononcer son nom, et que tu es devenue rouge à en faire pâlir de jalousie une tomate._ répliqua Lily en riant.

Ginny se rendit finalement.

- _Bon, d'accord, il me plaît un peu._  
- _Un peu ? C'est tout ?_ la taquina Lily.  
- _Grrr.._ Grogna Ginny. _Beaucoup, il me plaît beaucoup. Tu es contente ?_  
- Oui, et je suis sûre que tu lui plais aussi. Il n'a jamais été aussi charmant avec une fille, qu'il ne l'est avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir.  
- Oui, répondit Lily. Allez ma belle, au lit. Demain, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elles se mirent au lit et arrêtèrent de parler. Ginny pensa à Voldemort. Elle se demanda si, en plus de Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas sauver les parents de Harry. Pour cela, elle devait parler au traître. Demain, se dit-elle, je le coincerais entre deux cours. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, avant de se rendre au cours de métamorphose, elle attendit Peter. Elle comptait lui parler des Horcruxes. Elle avait entendu Dumbledore en parler vaguement lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, et elle avait fait des recherches. Elle savait maintenant exactement comment les détruires. Restait à savoir où ils se trouvaient, et quels objets se serait. Mais pour cela, elle comptait sur Peter. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui attrapa le bras, et le tira vers elle.

- _Salut Peter,_ lui dit-elle sèchement. J'aimerais te parler quelques instant.  
- _Heu.. Oui, je t'écoutes,_ répondit-il d'une voix timide  
- _Je sais Peter. Je sais tout._ attaqua t'elle  
- ... Quoi ? ...

Il avait l'air terrifié. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il détruirait la vie de James et Lily, celle de Harry, mais surtout, celle de Sirius, et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle continua donc, plus froide que jamais. Elle était terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

- _Je sais, que tu travaille pour Voldemort,_ **_Queudver_**. Elle insista sur le dernier mot, afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle savait qui il était. _Je sais que tu fais partie de ses proches._  
- _Mais... Mais non.._ tenta Peter  
- _Ne mens pas !_ le coupa-t'elle si sèchement, qu'il recula d'un pas. _Je sais tout. Et il va falloir que tu change de camp, si tu ne veux pas mourrir. Tu feras ce que je te dirais, ou alors je te tuerais de mes propres mains, et alors jamais tu n'atteindra tes seize ans, Peter._

Peter émit un couinement terrifié et déglutit.

- _Je.. D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ couina-t'il.  
- _Voldemort a fabriquer des Horcruxes. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y en a que deux pour l'instant. Je veux que tu les trouves, et que tu les détruises. Ensuite, je veux que tu l'attire à Pré-au-Lard, lors d'une de nos sorties. Je me chargerais du reste. Tu as un ans Peter. Au delà, c'est moi qui te tuerai. Tu as bien compris ?_

- _Ou..Oui._

Il opina du chef et essaya de partir, mais Ginny le retint.

- _Encore une chose,_ dit-elle, menaçante. _Pas à un mot de cela à quiconque, sinon, il y aura des représailles._

Elle le laissa partir, et le suivi des yeux, fière d'elle. Ainsi, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait. Tout le monde serait sauvé. Elle se rendit à son cours de métamorphose, l'esprit tranquille.

La fin de l'année était arrivée très vite, ainsi que les examens. En effet, Ginny était arrivée durant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs, et avait suivit le cours. Elle rentrerait donc en sixième année en septembre. Elle réussit sans problème ses examens, et passa ses vacances d'été sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur. Dumbledore lui avait donné de quoi se loger et vivre pendant deux mois, ainsi que pour s'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Quand fin août arriva, Ginny connaissait le Chemin de Traverse par coeur, et savait exactement où aller pour se procurer les meilleures affaires à un prix correct. C'est ainsi qu'elle conseilla ses amis. Dans le Poudlard express, elle s'installa avec les garçons et resta avec eux jusqu'au moment où il fallu se changer. Elle rejoignit alors Lily dans son compartiment et resta avec elle jusqu'a l'arrivée à Poudlard. La cérémonie de répartition eut lieu, et tous purent commencer à manger.

En sortant de la grande salle après le banquet de début d'année, Ginny attrapa le bras de Peter et l'entraîna dans un recoin où personne ne pourrait les entendres. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis bientôt trois mois, et elle souhaitait savoir comment se déroulait sa mission.

- _Alors, où en es-tu ?_ demanda-t'elle froidement  
- _Je.. Eh bien, je.. J'en ai déjà trouvé deux._  
- _Déjà ? Que veux-tu dire pas "déja" ?_  
- _Il se trouve qu'il y en a un autre. J'ai entendu des mangemorts, en parler._  
- _Bon,_ dit-elle. _Tu vas déjà détruire ceux que tu as trouvé, et ensuite, tu chercheras le troisième._  
- _Oui._

Ginny allait partir, mais cette fois, ce fut Peter qui la retint.

- _Tu sais, je suis de ton côté maintenant, j'ai vu les horreurs que le Lord fait, et j'en suis dégoûté._

Il lui adressa un sourire timide, puis s'en allat. Ginny sourit, elle allait sûrement pouvoir le sauver lui aussi. Et ils pourraient, finalement devenir amis, qui sait... Elle s'en retourna à sa salle commune, et rejoignit ses amis.

Les deux premiers trimestres passèrent à une vitesse folle. L'hiver était passé, et le printemps s'était installé peu à peu. La mi-avril approchait, et Peter revint voir Ginny. Son projet avaçait bien, il s'était renseigné, il avait pu détruire les deux Horcruxes, et était sur la bonne voie pour trouver le dernier. Ginny songea qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne pour le moment venu. Elle décida de commencer pendant les vacances, et de terminer durant l'année suivante, sa dernière à Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas recontacté quand à son retour en 1996, elle avait donc continué à vivre dans cette époque, et s'y était habituée.

Cet été, elle le passerait avec Sirius, dans la maison que lui avait légué son oncle Alphard. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, et cela comblait Ginny de joie. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'aimait, et maintenant qu'il étaient ensemble, elle sentait qu'il était sincère avec elle.

Elle s'entraîna tout l'été dans les champs environant la maison de Sirius. Elle ne souffla mot à Sirius de son projet, si bien qu'il croyait qu'elle s'entraînait afin d'intégrer le bureau des aurors. Bientôt, elle maîtrisa tous les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque mieux que quiconque.

L'été passa a une vitesse alarmante, mais Ginny eut le temps de profiter à loisir de Sirius. La rentrée arriva très vite, et les cours recommençèrent. Durant son temps libre, Ginny allait s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande, qu'elle connaissait depuis l'AD en quatrième année. Peter était venu la voir à la mi-octobre. Il avait déja détruit les deux Horcruxes et était sur le point d'en finir avec le troisième. Il proposa a Ginny d'attirer non seulement Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard, mais également les plus dangereux de ses mangemorts, afin de les détruires tous. Il se proposa même de l'aider, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle réfléchit donc à un plan, qui ne mettrait qu'elle seule en danger.

Trois mois passèrent, et février arriva, maussade. Peter avait enfin réussit à détruire le dernier Horcruxe, et s'était assuré sue Voldemort n'en avait pas créé un autre. Par chance, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue au mois de février, pour la Saint-Valentin. Ginny avait mis au point son plan, et avait décidé qu'elle tuerait les mangemorts par derrière. Ce n'était pas très loyal, mais tant pis. Les mangemorts n'étaient-ils pas déloyal envers les gens qu'ils souhaitaient voir mourrir ? Elle s'occuperait ensuite de Voldemort, avec l'aide de Peter.

Le 14 février arriva très vite, trop vite au goût de Ginny. Elle se leva tôt et rejoignit Peter dans la grande salle. Il lui apprit que Voldemort serait à Pré-au-Lard dans une heure environ, et ses mangemorts un peu avant. Tous deux décidèrent de s'y rendre dès maintenant. Ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle sombre, et attendirent. La tension était palpable. Il attendirent un quart d'heure, environ, et le premier mangemort apparu. Ginny le pétrifia, et ramena son corps dans la ruelle sombre. Peter se chargea de l'achever. Cela se passa ainsi pour les dix mangemorts suivant. Heureusement pour Ginny et Peter, ils arrivaient un par un, et à intervalle d'une ou deux minutes.

Les dix mangemorts terrasés, Peter dit à Ginny que Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, quelques instants plus tard il apparu. Ginny se présenta au devant de lui, tandis que Peter se faufilait par derrière. Voldemort était ce qu'il y avait de plus laid sur Terre. Il avait à la place des yeux, deux fentes rouges, semblabes à des yeux de serpent, et presque pas de nez. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, et sa voix avait quelquechose de glaçant. Il conservait cependant des traits humains, mais ceux-ci étaient loin de la beauté qu'ils atteignaient autrefois. Voldemort s'aperçut de la présence de Ginny.

- _Que fais-tu là, gamine ?_ dit-il avec une voix froide et aigüe.  
- _Et vous ?_ répondit-elle avec un air de défi  
- _Cela ne te regarde en rien, d'ailleurs, tu ne regardera plus grand-chose, car je vais te tuer._ annonça-t-il avec un sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle particulièrement agréable.  
- _Ah oui ?_ demanda Ginny. _Vous croyez ?_  
- _Bien sûr. Fais ta prière, jeune fille, ce village sera la dernière chose que tu aura l'occasion de voir dans ta misérable vie._  
- _Eh bien moi, je ne le crois pas._ affirma Ginny, d'une voix étonnament calme.

La bouche de Voldemort se tordit en un étrange sourire. Pendant le temps qu'avait duré la conversation, Peter avait réussi à se glisser juste derrière Voldemort, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, et était prêt à frapper, au moment venu. Voldemort toisa Ginny un moment, avec cet espèce de sourire au lèvre, et leva sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra_  
- _Expelliarmus_

Ginny n'avait mis qu'un quart de seconde à réagir. Leurs deux sort livraient maintenant un combat acharné. Mais Ginny était puissante, et Voldemort faible, sans ses Horcruxes. Le rayon de Ginny se rapprocha de plus en plus de Voldemort. Alors, Peter frappa. Il lança le sortilège de mort sur son ancien maître. Celui-ci, ne l'ayant vu venir, ne pu le contrer, et s'effondra sur le sol enneigé, mort.

- _On a réussi,_ souffla Peter.  
- _Oui !_ répondit Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bientôt, de nombreux élèves et professeurs se rassemblèrent autour du corps de Voldemort. Tous hurlaient de joie, et Peter et Ginny racontèrent tout au professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin, ils croisèrent Sirius, qui adressa un clin d'oeil à Ginny accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Elle lui promis de le retrouver tout à l'heure, et suivit le professeur MacGonagall.

[Ginny et Peter racontèrent tout au professeur Dumbledore, et Peter fut assuré d'un ordre de Merlin première classe. D'ailleurs, les gens du ministère devaient arriver d'une minute a l'autre. Il congédia Peter et le professeur macGonagall, mais garda Ginny.

- _Ce que vous avez fait là miss Weasley, est remarquable. Dommage que vous n'apparteniez pas à cette époque, sinon vous auriez eut toutes les grâces possible._  
- _Comment ça, si j'appartenait à cette époque, monsieur ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
- _Eh bien, j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous ramener en 1996. Il suffit que vous buviez cette potion._

Il désigna un petit flacon sur son bureau, remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre.

- _Mais.. commença Ginny. Et mes amis ? Comment leur expliquer ? Et puis, je ne veux pas les quitter._  
- _Vous les retrouverez, dans votre époque. Je me chargerais de modifier la mémoire de tous les élèves. Ils ne vous auront jamais connu. Si vous êtes d'accord, je dirais la verité à Mr Black, et aux autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous oublieront pas._  
- _Je.. D'accord._  
]- _Encore une chose. Je pense que je peux maintenant vous rendre ceci en toute tranquilité._

Il lui tendit le retourneur de temps, qu'elle pris au creux de sa main et fourra dans sa poche. Elle se saisit de flacon, et l'ouvrit. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle bu le contenu d'un trait, et disparu.

- _Bon voyage Miss.._ murmura Dumbledore.

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle regarda la pendule et le calendrier magique, et constata que le temps n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie, depuis deux ans. Elle était revenue à ses quatorze ans. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, et y trouva le retourneur de temps. Elle le regarda un moment puis le rangea dans un coin de sa chambre en se jurant de l'oublier. Elle sortit également de sa poche une photo d'elle et Sirius. En la regardant, elle sentit à quel point Sirius lui manquait. Et dire qu'elle l'avait vraiment connu au cours d'un voyage temporel. Elle entendit soudain sa mère l'appeler. Elle sortit de sa chambre.

- _Ginny, chérie, descend s'il te plait. Les Potter ne vont pas tarder à arriver._  
- _Les Potter ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise

Aurait-elle réussi ? A cette pensée, elle se sentit tellement heureuse, qu'elle loupa une marche de l'escalier. Heureusement, elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse à la rampe.

- _Oui chérie, les parents de Harry. Sirius est déjà là, et d'ailleurs, il t'attend dans la cuisine, il veut te parler._  
- _J'arrive !_ Cria-t'elle

Sirius était là. Il avait survécu, elle l'avait sauvé, comme tous ses amis. Elle se sentit soudain légère et joyeuse. Elle descendit rapidement les dernières marches et se précipita vers la cuisine. Ginny poussa la porte doucement. Elle allait enfin revoir celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle avait apris à connaître grâce à une heureuse _erreur de parcours_.


	2. Quelque chose à prouver

**Quelque Chose A Prouver . . .**

_Non, non et non !_ Pesta haut et fort une jeune fille de troisième année, assise sur un des lits du dortoir, les bras croisés.

- _Je suis Lily Potter, deuxième du nom, et je n'accepterais pas de rester sur le banc de touche, comme une vulgaire remplaçante pendant le prochain match de quidditch. Non, et encore NON._  
- _Tu as parfaitement raison_. lui répondit Rose Weasley sa cousine, d'une voix calme, plongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Rose écoutait d'une oreille distraite les protestations de sa cousine. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que James et Albus faisaient à leur jeune soeur. Ils était tous deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et cette année, James étant le capitaine, il avait été obligé de réengager sa soeur en tant que poursuiveuse remplaçante, car elle volait très bien. Albus n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il aimait bien sa soeur, et parfois, il s'amusaient ensemble. Mais James, qui adorait embêter ses frères et soeurs, avait placé Lily sur le banc de touche uniquement dans le but de l'énerver, ce qui marchait à la perfection.

Mais cette fois, Lily comptait bien leur prouver qu'elle avait également et autant qu'eux, sa place au sein de l'équipe sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, le prochain match se déroulait dans quelques semaines, et elle avait l'intention d'y participer activement. Les Gryffondors avaient intérêt à gagner. En effet, ils avaient perdu leur dernier match contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et le premier de la saison contre Serpentard. Cette fois, ils joueraient contre Serdaigle, et il fallait absolument gagner. C'était leur dernier match, et tout l'espoir n'était pas perdu. Serpentard avait essuyé une défaite contre Poufsouffle, et la victoire de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait été écrasante. Si Serpentard perdait contre Serdaigle, et si Gryffondor l'emportait, ils pouvait gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

Cela faisait déja deux semaines que Lily n'avait plus que le Quidditch en tête. Elle avait tout fait pour convaincre James de la laisser jouer, mais celui-ci avait été formel. Tant que ses trois poursuiveurs étaient intact, elle se contenterait de suivre le match des tribunes. Lily avait tourné les talons, et était repartie en grommelant, furieuse de son échec.

- _Me dire de me contenter de suivre le match du haut des tribunes. Non, mais, quel toupet_ ! grondait Lily entre ses dents, tout en se rendant rapidement au cours de botanique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cours de botanique, elle posa rageusemant son sac et sortit son livre qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. Tout le monde connaissait le caractère ombrageux de la jeune fille, et personne ne se risqua à demander ce qui n'allait pas. Même son cousin Hugo Weasley ne lui posa aucunes questions. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les emportements de sa cousine, et n'avait, pas le moins du monde, envie d'être l'instigateur d'une de ses crises. Il la laissa donc, et se tourna vers le professeur qui était entrain d'expliquer en quoi consisterait les travaux d'aujourd'hui.

Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur Londubat qui énumérait les différentes classes de champignons vénéneux, et leur vertus. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les yeux dans le vague, elle ruminait ses pensées. Elle passait et repassait en boucle les paroles désagréables que James lui avait adressé vingt minutes plus tôt. _Tant que mes trois poursuiveurs sont aptes à jouer, tu regarderas le match dans les tribunes, Lily. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter._Voilà ce que James lui avait dit. Quel imbécile ! Ne voyait-il pas son talent ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il avait à gagner en la prennant elle, comme poursuiveuse ? Soudain, elle repensa à la phrase de James. _Tant que mes trois poursuiveurs sont aptes à jouer_... _Tant qu'ils sont _**_aptes_**... La solution à son problème était là, toute tracée. Il lui suffisait de rendre _inapte_ à jouer un des trois poursuiveurs. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution, elle se mit à écouter le cours un peu plus attentivement, et elle eut raison.

- _L'Amanita Muscaria est un champignon vénéneux très connu,_ expliquait le professeur Londubat. _Il est reconnaissable à son chapeau de couleur, il varie entre le rouge écarlate, et le rouge-orangé. On distingue également des écailles blanches ou jaunâtres sur le chapeau. Ses vertus sont nombreuses, chez les sorciers. Ainsi, mélangé à l'asphodèle, il a un effet soporiphique pour quiconque boit le mélange. Ce qui est très pratique pour le sommeil forcé, lorsque par exemple, la guérison d'une blesssure est particulièrement longue et douloureuse._

- _Monsieur,_ demanda Lorcan Scamander, élève de Serdaige. _Pendant combien de temps le somnifère agit-il ?_

- _Oh, quelques semaines tout au plus. Il n'y a pas encore d'antidote trouvé à ce jour, bien que la célèbre Morgane le Fey, grande guérisseuse à l'époque médiévale, ait réussi à diminuer la durée du sommeil grâce à une potion. Bon, interessons nous maintenant au..._

Mais Lily n'entendit pas la suite. Elle était de nouveau absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne se rendit compte que le cours était terminé que lorsqu'elle entendit le brouhaha des élèves rangeant leurs affaires et impatients de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et attendit que le professeur Londubat se soit éloigné de la serre n° 5 en direction du château, pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa reserve personnelle. Elle trouva comme elle le souhaitait le fameux champignon, et pris également une poignée d'asphodèle. Elle enveloppa le tout dans son chiffon qui servait en cours de potion.

Lily avait décider de sauter le déjeuner. Elle préférait se rendre a la bibliothèque et travailler sur son projet, car le match de quidditch approchait à grand pas. Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle se rendit au rayon potion, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Les Potions Somnifères_ était ouvert devant elle, et Lily feuilletait le livre à la recherche de sa potion en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux grondements incessants de son estomac. Ils devenaient de plus en plus bruyant, et Mme Pince, se mit à la regarder d'un oeil noir. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait devoir terminer sa lecture dans un couloir. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Lily trouva enfin la potion à la page 592, et recopia rapidemment sur un bout de parchemin les instructions. Elle remis le livre sur son étagère et quitta la bibliothèque promptement sous le regard sévère de Mme Pince. Elle fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, et remonta au dortoir chercher ses affaires pour le prochain cours. Elle commencerait sa préparation ce soir, à l'heure du dîner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, Rose et Alice lui sautèrent pratiquement au cou.

- _Lily ! Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout._ s'exclama Alice.  
- _J'étais simplement à la bibliothèque._ répondit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Rose leva un sourcil, amusée.

- _Toi, à la bibliothèque ?_  
- _Et alors ? J'avais besoin de renseignement pour le cours de potion._  
- _Tu as loupé le déjeuné, si important à tes yeux, pour un renseignement en potion ? Pour le cours du vieux Slughorn ?_ railla Rose.  
- _Oui._ répondit-elle simplement. _Maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais me rendre à mon cours, de potion justement._

Juste avant de sortir, elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire malicieux.

- _Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui._ fit remarquer Rose, songeuse.  
- _Oh, c'est simplement de famille, pas de quoi s'inquiéter._

Et avant que Rose n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'Alice venait de dire, celle-ci avait déjà filé.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans encombre pour Lily, et le soir venu, elle s'attaqua comme prévu à la préparation de sa potion. Elle avait choisi comme endroit les toilettes des filles en raison de la présence de Mimi Geignarde. En effet, cette dernière était tellement susceptible, qu'elle faisait fuir toutes celles qui essayait d'aller au toilettes entre les cours. Résultat, l'endroit était désert. _Parfait pour être tranquille_ pensa Lily. Hormis les pleurnichements de Mimi, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle décida de s'y installer, et de commencer. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Sa tante ne l'avait-elle pas fait, lorsqu'elle était elle-même élève à Poudlard ? Ses parents lui avait raconté cette anecdote lors des vacances de Noël, et elle l'avait trouvé si amusante, qu'au réveillon elle n'avait pas cesser de railler Hermione avec.

Elle s'attela donc à la préparation de sa potion. Elle avait déjà pris tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin à la fin du cours de potion. Si elle en croyait les instructions, elle devait mélanger tous les ingrédients ensembles, puis rajouter l'asphodèle, tourner 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, patienter 7 minutes, puis rajouter l'Amanita Muscaria, et enfin laisser reposer une heure durant. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Et deux heures plus tard, le breuvage était prêt à l'usage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a choisir sa "victime". L'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, mais lequel ?

Les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient Roxanne Weasley, Stan Dubois, et Emily Finnigan. Cette dernière était d'une arrogance sans limite. James ne l'avait intégrée dans l'équipe uniquement parce qu'elle était jolie. _Jolie_. Pff. Elle avait simplement de grand yeux en amande et une grande crinière blonde. C'était plutôt banal d'après Lily. Bon d'accord, elle savait voler, mais elle n'était pas exceptionelle sur un balai. De plus, cette Emily passait ces journées à colporter des rumeurs et à glousser bêtement, et ce comportement énervait au plus haut point Lily. C'était décidé. Emily boirait la potion dès ce soir. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile de lui faire croire que c'était un simple jus de citrouille, la potion en avait l'exacte couleur.

Lily monta dans le tour de Gryffondor, et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans la salle commune, elle chercha des yeux Emily Finnigan. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. En effet, celle-ci, en compagnie de ses amies, ne faisait que glousser en jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil à soupira d'exaspération et s'avança vers sa proie.

- _Salut Emily_ commença-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. _Tu veux un verre de jus de citrouille ?_

Un sourire forcé était collé sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais Emily ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle accepta le verre avec plaisir, et lorsque Lily fut repartie, elle se remit à glousser, avec moins d'entrain cependant.

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Lily observait Emily. Elle riait intérieurement. Comment peut-on être bête à ce point, pensait-elle. Elle a bu le contenu du gobelet d'un trait, sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle ne s'est même pas douté que cela pouvait être un piège. Quelle idiote ! Tant mieux pour moi, dans un sens. Je jouerai le prochain match, et je montrerai à James de quoi je suis capable. Je lui prouverai que je suis digne d'intégrer son équipe, l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle apprit dans la matiné, qu'Emily Finnigan, élève de 5ème année à Gryffondor, était plongée dans un sommeil surnaturel, que même Mme Pomfresh ne parvenait pas à guérir. Lily sentit monter en elle une certaine fierté. Elle avait donc hérité du talent de sa grand-mère paternelle pour les potions, en plus de son prénom. C'est avec gaité qu'elle se rendit à son dernier cours avant le déjeuner.

Deux semaines passèrent, et Emily dormait toujours. Son mécanisme corporel semblait s'être mis en pause. La potion s'était donc révélée très puissante. Elle se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de jouer au quidditch, et pour les entraînements, James fit donc appel à Lily, la meilleure de ses suppléantes. Les séances se déroulait sans encombres, et James semblait surpris du talent nouveau que manifestait sa petite soeur. La veille du match de Quidditch tant attendu, il fut décidé que Lily jouerait au poste de poursuiveuse aux côtés de Stan et de Roxanne, Emily n'étant toujours pas totalement réveillée. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Lily lui avait administré le somnifère, et ses effets commençaient maintenant à s'estomper.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves sans exception étaient regroupés dans les tribunes, tout autour du terrain de quidditch. C'était une matinée radieuse pour le mois d'avril, et la bonne humeur des jeunes sorciers se répendait comme une traînée de poudre. Même le corps enseignant était d'humeur allègre. Lorsque toute l'école fut installée, le match put commencer.

Les deux équipe firent leur apparition l'une après l'autre. D'abord celle des Serdaiges, dont les joueurs étaient présentés par Amy Jordan, la commentatrice, puis enfin celle de Gryffondor.

- _Il semble qu'il y ait eu quelques petits changement dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !_ scandait Amy dans son mégaphone. _En effet, la plus jeune soeur de capitaine vient d'intégrer l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse._

Gryffondor et Serdaigle allèrent se placer au dessus du terrain, et Mme Bibine, lança un coup de sifflet retantissant qui se répercuta à travers tout le stade, puis relacha toutes les balles.

Ce fut Lily, vive et preste, qui attrapa le souafle en premier. Elle s'empressa de filer vers les buts adverses. Elle vit immédiatement que Roxanne et Stan la suivaient pour l'épauler. Ils se firent des passes tout en essayant d'éviter les poursuiveurs adverses. Marquer le premier but fut aisé, car les Serdaigles n'étaient pas encore bien échauffés. Roxanne en marqua un deuxième, et Stan un troisième, au bout de vingt minutes. A partir de ce moment, Serdaigle reprit l'avantage, et marqua quatre buts, le gardien, Leon Young, ayant été mis hors service par un cognard. Les autres joueurs essayaient de protéger les buts quand ils en avaient l'occasion, mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à leur poste.

- _Soixante-dix à trente, en faveur de Serdaigle !_ criait Amy, essayant de couvrir de sa voix les clameurs qui montaient des tribunes.

Les Gryffondors devaient se reprendre, ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Ils devaient gagner. Lily décida de prendre les choses en main, quand tout à coup, elle apercut le Vif d'or à quelques centimètre de son genou.

- _James ! Le Vif d'or, attrape-le ! Le Vif d'or, James, vas-y !_

Lily hurlait. Il fallait à tout prix que son frère l'entende, il perdait son temps là-haut. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers elle, et compris son message. Il plongea aussitôt et se lança dans une course poursuite avec la petite balle dorée. Lily se reconcentra sur le souafle, elle fila vers lui, et l'intercepta lors d'une passe d'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Elle fonça vers les buts. Elle se rapprochait rapidement des trois anneaux de fer, lorsqu'elle entendit l'avertissement de Roxanne.

- _Lily, attention au cognard !_

Trop tard. Le cognard percuta avec force sa cheville, brisant pas la même occasion l'arrière de son balai. Tout se passa en un éclair. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante, une forte impression de nausée, et sa vison se brouilla. Dans un élan de courage, elle lança le souafle. Puis plus rien, le trou noir. Elle ne sentit même pas le choc brutal de sa rencontre avec le sol cinq mètres plus bas. Elle ne se reveilla que quelques minutes plus tard, sous les petits coups répétés de sa cousine sur son visage.

- _On a gagné Lily, le match est fini. Tu a marqué le dernier but, et James a attrapé le vif d'or. On a gagné 190 contre 70 !_ lui dit-elle.  
- _C'est génial. Oh, Rose, je suis si contente !_ souffla Lily.  
- _Oui, moi aussi. J'espère que tu n'a pas trop mala ta cheville. J'ai vu le cognard._  
- _Ca va, je résiste._  
- _Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh_

Elle partit en courant, et se perdit dans la foule. Lily tourna la tête et vit James s'approcher d'elle.

- _Tu as été géniale petite soeur. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné._ lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
- _Merci,_ parvint-elle à articuler, la douleur commençait à reprendre le dessus.  
- _Pour ta cheville, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste cassée, Mme Pomfresh va arranger ça en un rien de temps. Et au fait,_ ajouta-t-il, _bienvenue dans l'équipe._

Il lui sourit ét s'éloigna. Lily eut besoin de quelques minutes pour réaliser ce que son frère venait de lui annoncer. Elle faisaient enfin partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle exultait de bonheur, elle qui en avait tant rêvé. Elle avait réussi, elle leur avait prouvé, à tous, qu'elle était digne d'intégrer leur équipe.


End file.
